


And Darling I'm DruNk

by Intangible7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Cheating, Death, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, New York, Sad, Sex, Triangle, and, darling - Freeform, drunk, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intangible7/pseuds/Intangible7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is tired of being put under pressure to do better when he already is doing his best. He leaves the Avengers only to create a complicated relationship with Peter Parker, but he doesn't know of the teens secret identity. Tony doesn't know that Peter is actually Spider-man, the one who replaced him in the Avengers and when he finds out it won't be pretty. ((Post-Avengers))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

It was unusually hot in the workshop today. The Miami sun beamed down on the city unforgivingly, leaving a smoggy, moist feeling in the thick air.

Tony wasn't made for heat, but then again what was he made for? Who was Tony Stark to say that he was too hot when there are others in different places suffering from heat. Who was he to complain that he was hot when he had an AC blasting at a steady temperature of fifty five. Others had no AC at times. At the most people a lot less fortunate than him had a fan to blow the dripping sweat, cooling them down to appropriate temperatures.

But he deserved his damn AC didn't he? He risked his life for the world. The billionaire deserved to stay cool. This was no time to feel guilty, it was not his fault that others were less fortunate. It was wasn't his fault that he was a genius.

No one could compare to him. He was great, Ironman. Was. Great...He was great.

So why was he the most hated Avenger? After he saved the world and everything quieted down, everyone seemed to expect more from him. They hated when he didn't give more.

Wasn't he the one who did the most work in Manhattan? He worked the skies, leading the giant monster away and getting rid of the missile and...stuff. He saved Fury's helacarrier, everyone would of died if it wasn't for him.

...Wasn't he the one saving the Captain when he was getting his ass kicked by Loki?...

But everyone tore him down for every mistake he made now. One day he unfit, and the next day he needs to do more with the community, but needs to take care of his alcohol problem, then at the same time connect with the children of New York...of the world.

Where were the other Avengers. His "team"? Or excuse me, the Captain's "team". Why weren't they being set up with expectations? Where was Bruce or Steve? Did he expect Thor to be around? Of course not, but he made an active effort to save the earth, a visit or three seems reasonable.

Tony just needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen sometimes.

-—-

Tony sat at the Avengers meeting not bothering to pay attention, but giving a slight head nod.

"Tony are you paying attention?" Steve nudged Tony, getting his attention.

Tony rolled his eyes, "When you idiots say something of interest then you'll see me listening."

Steve gritted his teeth, "Tony please don't start with me..." He looked at the billionaire.

"Start what? You were talking to me. You initiated a conversation with me Rogers, not the other way around." He narrowed his eyes.

"Just pay attention Stark. Listen to Rogers." Fury said, slamming his fist on the desk, "Im sick of this shit. You don't have to start something everytime Tony."

"Me?" Tony stood, "You want me to listen to him? He can't even take care of himself. So you are out of time, boo hoo. You shouldn't even be the leader of the "Team". You're as messed up as we are. None of us are perfect. I have issues, you have issues." Tony seemed to snap at that moment. "Bruce is a angry bastard..."

Bruce stood, shaking his head, "Tony calm down."

"The only perfect one is Thor and where the hell is he?"

"Stark!" Steve shouted, or it could've been Fury, maybe, just maybe it was the both of them.

Though Tony was angry his voice stayed calm, "Forget you guys. We're a team and you guys don't help me with anything. When I'm being put down you, you don't stand up for me." He turned to Bruce, "I stood up for you when every damn person in this city wanted to put you away." He looked at Fury, "When they wanted to have Thor executed when they thought he was a threat cause he was from a different place." He looked at Steve, "When you first came to me for help after the battle I put up with you. And making you feel at home..." He gritted his teeth.

"Tony we-" Bruce tried to reason, but Steve wouldn't allow it.

"Don't start. You acted as if I was a bother Tony." Steve yelled.

Tony tilted head, smiling slightly, "You were." He said spitefully.

The punch that followed soon after was expected. Tony fell to the ground, no one making a move to help him.

He rubbed his jaw, "Ya know, one of these days, you'll all regret this..." He stood, a little shaky. "Fuck you Fury and fuck you Rogers. Don't call me or anything, I want nothing to do with the Avengers."

"Tony, wait-"

"No. Pepper won't talk to me, You guys hate me, the world hates me." Tony yelled, "I'm pulling all of my money out that I'm contributing to S.H.I.E.L.D." He moved to the door."Have fun replacing me with this spider guy..." He walked out, slamming the door.

Tony hadn't seen the others in three weeks, which was fine by him. He was apparently replaced by some spider guy. Tony could careless though.

He sat by himself eating at a restaurant, quietly.

"Mr. Stark, the one and only." Peter came, sitting down across from Tony.

"Who are you?" Tony raised his brows.

"I'm Peter Parker." Peter held his hand out for Tony to shake, but quickly retracted it.

"What do you want?" He leaned back in his chair, eyeing the kid, "I don't give autographs."

"No no...I'm actually looking for a job at your company. I hear you're started a new section in your company, biology and what not. I can help. I just finished high school and stuff."

Tony chuckled softly, "Kid I don't want some high school brat working at my company." He stood, "Thanks for wasting my time."

"Please Mr. Stark!" Peter got down to his knees, saying fake pleads. "I need this job!" He said loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. The place soon erupted in whispers.

"You little shit..." Tony glared down at Peter as he walked, "Walk and talk, follow me out to the limo."

Peter smirked, "You won't regret this, I promise."

lololololololol

"Mr. Stark, I have your coffee." Peter set down the drink, "It's been three weeks. Can I test out some things in the labs. You can see how I do for today, please."

"You have no experience, you will continue to assist me for the rest of the month. Then I will let you observe the other workers for another month." He sipped his coffee as he looked at the teen.

Sure Tony knew this kid was smart, but he'd never admit that to anyone. He'd rather put the kid through hell first.

"And what are you doing here anyway? I told you to take the day off. Go out with your girlfriend or something. Sheesh, you must love being around me, though I don't blame you." Tony winked as Peter crossed his arms.

"I don't have a girlfriend for your information." Which was true since Gwen completely friend-zoned him a while ago.

"Really? A mildly attractive guy as yourself doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Mildly attractive?" Peter piped in mock offense, "I'll have you know that I'm incredibly attractive. Don't be hate me cause you ain't me." He slid onto Tony's desk with a small smirk.

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed Peter off, making him hit the floor. "Ever say that again and I'll seriously hurt you." He smiled, "Now go get me another coffee this time pour a little Bailey's and Jack in it, not to much though."

Peter stood, "Who's Bailey and Jack?"

"Are you stupid?"

"I'm kidding," Peter mumbled, "And by the way that really hurt. Karma is a witch ya know." He smirked.

Tony flipped through some paperwork, "If you do anything to my coffee you'll seriously regret it." He stared simply not looking up.

"Whatever," Peter said, walking out rubbing his ass.

Tony looked up as Peter left, smiling slightly, maybe this kid wasn't so bad.

...

Tony was driving home late last night, about to head home. He was driving at a slower speed, not in a rush when suddenly a man jump in front of his car. Tony slammed on his brakes and the car came to a screeching halt.

He quickly swung his car door open, jumping out. "I'm sorry, but uh, well I don't know if you know this but the street is made for cars. Not idiots. What're you even doing?"

Tony fell silent as the guy raised a gun, but his silence didn't last long, "So, that's what you're doing. Don't you think that that's a little risky, I could've hit you. You jumped in front of my car just so you could kill me?" He clapped his hands together in a slow clap, "Bravo." He smirked, masking the slight fear that seemed to rise in him.

"Stop it!" The guy shouted, pulling the trigger.

Tony closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet, but it never came. He was quickly pulled out of the way. He opened his eyes to see he had no bullet wound and he was laid out on the ground. He groaned as he sat up, pulling a sticky, web like substance from his body.

The billionaire examined it, frowning, "Well shit..."he said as he looked up at the one and only Spider-Man. "I didn't ask for your sticky white fluid to be all over me thank you very much."

"Hey, I just saved your ass." Peter said, but changed his voice so Tony wouldn't know that he was Spider-Man.

"Yeah whatever." Tony stood, wiping of the webs, "Jesus Christ, I just got saved by a squirter, how do you think that makes me feel?"

"Grateful?"

"No! Disgusted."

"Can't you get saved and not have to have so much mouth about it? Why can't you just stop at a simple 'Thank You'?"

"Cause I'm not Tony Stark if I say thank you that's why." Tony hopped back in his car, "No if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He sped off, leaving Peter and the guy struggling on the ground to get the webs off.

lolololollo

...

It had been three months since he officially hired Peter. The young teen showed very promising work, even better than some of his other workers.

Peter often came to visit Tony in his office, barging in the office like he owned it and to be honest Tony didn't mind.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" Is what Peter said one day and it caught Tony way off guard. He wasn't sure what Peter's intentions were but he felt it couldn't hurt. He had answered with a hesitant "sure" and that's how he ended up in his car picking Tony up.

He walked up to the ratty apartment, knocking on the door. Tony frowned, knocking once more but still there was no answer. He jiggled the handle and it swung right open. "Figures..." He rolled his eyes.

"Peter?" The billionaire walked in, looking around. Tony walked into the bedroom, if you could even call it that, and sat down on the small bed.

Peter was just about to swing in through his window when he saw Tony on his bed. He cursed and went through the living room window. He hurriedly took off his suit and ran to the bathroom, wetting his hair to make it seem like he had just gotten out of the shower and he put a towel around his waist.

"Oh Tony, I didn't know you'd be so early...I uh was in the shower." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uneasy as Tony eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatever, just go get dressed kid," Tony rolled his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere fancy right, cause I told you-"

Tony interrupted, "We're going to Chuck E. Cheeses kid." He said sarcastically, "Now hurry up."

When Peter got dressed they went to his car. Tony took them to a small mom and pop burger place that he loved. He sat down with the teen at a booth and sighed. "So what made you want to eat dinner with me? I mean do you not have friends?"

Peter blushed slightly, "Well...you're pretty fun to hang out with and stuff..."

"And stuff?" Tony raised a brow at Peter, "What's with the blush?" He asked looking at the menu.

Peter looked down at his menu, anywhere but at Tony, "I dunno..."

Tony just smirked at Peter before he ordered his food.

Dinner was great to be honest. It felt great just being in a small comfortable eating environment where he could just lay back and relax.

He took Peter home, taking him up to his door. "I'll see you on Monday..." Peter said, biting his lip as he looked at Tony.

"Yup, I'll see you..." He was about to turn away when Peter pulled him back.

"Wait, I...It's late maybe you can stay?" He asked hopefully.

Tony laughed softly, "I'm a big boy, I think I can drive myself home okay." He looked at Peter, who was still holding his arm pulling him closer.

Peter leaned up a bit, his lips centimeters away from Tony's, "You don't have to go." He looked at Tony.

The older smiled slightly, purposely brushing his lips against the younger's which in in turn made the teen shiver slightly. "I have some things to take care of." He gently pulled away and Peter watched him walk down the hall.

...

There were a few bad guys causing trouble in the city that night. Peter was out about to head to the location and stop it, but he saw Iron man had already taken care of it. He smiled to himself and headed Tony's way.

"Job is already done squirter," Tony smirked at spider-man, "Your services aren't needed."

"I'm not a squirter." Peter crossed his arms.

"Tell me your secret identity and I'll tell you mine." The billionaire cooed.

The teen scoffed, "You're Tony Stark everyone knows that,"

"Oh darn you caught me." Tony smirked, lifting his mask. "Kay now your turn."

"You wish." Peter laughed softly. "See you around. You won't beat me next time."

"We'll see about that." Tony winked and they both headed off in there separate directions.

...

Tony was back home and to his surprise he saw Steve on his couch. He rolled his eyes, "Breaking and entering is a felony Rogers." He went to pour himself a drink.

Steve got up, wrapping his arms around Tony.

He quickly pushed Steve off, "Remember you said that it was all a mistake?" He practically hissed.

"I miss you..." Steve sighed, "Tony, I made a mistake okay?"

"You're just trying to get me back into the Avengers..." Tony crossed his arms.

"I don't care about that.." Steve pulled Tony close,kissing him softly.


	2. Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has sex

Tony slept with Steve. 

He knew he would as soon as the oversized blonde kissed. It was pleasant, like rough make up sex and the captain was great at it. The night was filled with kissing and Steve's petty "I'm sorries" after they were 'finished'. Honestly though, if you were in the bed with Tony Stark you were never finished. 

"Tony I'm tired now." Steve looked up at the other who was currently straddling his hips. 

"You're making it up to me remember?" Tony smirked, leaning down to kiss Behind Steve's ear in the spot he always liked. The super soldier shivered beneath him. He always loved the thought that he could make the soldier whimper and whine.

"Aren't you going to be late for work? It's eight o'clock." Steve bit his lip before lifting Tony off of him. "Go to work."

Tony sighed dramatically, getting up, "Join me in the shower?" He pulled Steve along, kissing him lightly as they made their way into the bathroom to shower.

Lolololololool

Peter was in Tony's office waiting for him patiently. He had a few reports in his hand that he needed to give Tony and he was a little concerned for Tony, but that was before he realized that the billionaire was always late.

Tony finally strolled in, humming to himself before he realized Peter, "Hey kid." He hummed, "Ah, reports, my favorite." He sighed sitting behind his desk. 

The teen handed them over. He watched Tony flip through them and started to tap the desk lightly. "So...How come you called me telling me you were coming in today?"

"I needed this report, I forgot I had one of those stupid Saturday meetings." He sighed, "We have one every month...and you are one of the only workers here today because no loser wants to work on Saturday." Tony said teasingly.

"I like it here..." Peter shrugged.

Tony set the file down and looked at Peter. He had honestly enjoyed last night, not only Steve part, but the part where he hung out with Peter too. He was certain that Peter liked him or wanted to have sex with him at least, which Tony could deal with. 

The teen bit his lip as he looked back at Tony, "Maybe after the meeting you and I could do lunch?" He asked, "I'm paying this time." He smiled slightly.

"Sure," Tony shrugged, nodding slightly.

"Cool..." Peter hummed awkwardly, tapping the desk a bit more before he spoke again, this time stepping around the desk. "Did you not want to inside because my apartment is...trashy, I mean I'm working in getting a new one soon I just--" 

Tony shook his head, interrupting Peter as he tugged the other closer by his belt loop. The teen was in front of him, shifting nervously.

"Kid, I really just had some business to take care of. It was a nice night...I enjoyed myself." Tony assured.

Peter nodded before he leaned forward, kissing the older. He pulled away when he realized what he was doing, "I'm sorry...I just, it...I..." Something about Tony turned him into an unconfident mess.

Tony chuckled softly before pulling Peter into his lap, "relax, no one is here but us basically until the meeting starts."

He kissed the teen, bringing the younger to straddle his hips. 

"You're eighteen right? I mean I'm not jumping into pedophile territory?" Tony mumbled against the other's lips.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yes...eighteen." He murmured, kissing the other again.

Tony grabbed Peter's ass, giving it a squeeze which earned a moan from the teen. 

The billionaire sure as he'll didn't know what he was going to do about Peter and Steve, but right now he figured he'd just enjoy the young lips on his own. 

He started to undo Peter's pants almost instinctively, but Peter stopped him. "What? No office sex?"

"I've never had sex before. I mean Gwen and I almost did one time, but we didn't get very far..."

"Well, great story kid, now should I stop or go?" He raised his brows.

Peter bit his lip, nodding slightly. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, combing his fingers through his hair. The billionaire lifted Peter's hips until his pants were fully off along with his underwear. He sat the younger down on his desk and smirked.

He started pulling off Peter's shirt tossing it aside. "Look at you all muscly and shit..." He ran his hand down Peter's chest.

Peter blushed, "I work out, what'd you expect? Some scrawny loser?" He laughed softly, starting to become all too aware that this was really going to happen. The teen's crush on Tony had escalated rather quickly and he had butterflies in his stomach, going around like crazy.

"No..." Tony hummed, spreading the other's legs, letting his eyes wander. He ran his hand along along Peter's inner thigh with a patients he usually didn't have. The teen shook beneath his fingers, spreading his legs further for the older. "You okay?" He raised a brow.

"Y-eah...just a little nervous I suppose..." Peter looked at Tony before he leaned forward, locking their lips together.

Tony kissed him as he reached into the drawer, grabbing hold of his lube.

"I should have known that you would have that." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you never know." Tony shrugged, "I'm always prepared."

Peter took the tube into his hand, "It's nearly used up!"

"Hey a man's gotta do what he's gotta do." 

"In your office?"

"Hey! I get hella lonely in--"

"That's disgusting--"

"--Here and and I don't appreciate your back talk." Tony huffed, snatching the lube back. "I have half the mind not to use this and just fuck you raw in your tight ass, so be quiet." He rasped into Peter's ear, causing the other to shiver.

Peter nodded obediently, biting his lip.

Tony leaned Peter back a bit, spreading his legs further to get better access to his entrance.

"Is it going to hurt?" Peter asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "That's a stupid question."

"Tony.."

"Yes, it's going to hurt like fucking hell and your ass is going to burn and feel so good at the same time." Tony assured the younger.

He watched as Tony coated three fingers with a good amount of lube. "H-how many times have you done this with a guy? I always thought you---"

"A few times with one guy..." Tony said interrupting.

"Was it good?" Peter licked his lips.

"I...it was amazing..." Tony mumbled.

He nodded, looking down a bit, "Did you bottom?"

"What is this twenty one questions?" Tony mumbled, pushing one finger in, "Yes I fucking bottomed. I bottomed very single time. The first time he didn't take enough care to use this much lube though. We were fighting and next thing I know his dick is inside of me..." He shrugged, "There, now no more questions kid." He pressed a finger against Peter's entrance.

"Wait, wait um...uh..." Peter closed his legs nervously.

"What now?" Tony raised his brows.

"I...um...are you sure that's enough lube? I feel like we..I need more..."

Tony sighed, "Here, if your so concerned you do it." He wiped the excess lube off on Peter's fingers. The younger gulped.

"I...no it's okay--"

"No, I want to watch you do it..."

Peter bit his lip as he pressed a finger to his entrance.

Tony spread the other's legs so he could see. "We don't have all day."

The teen licked his lips as he fully pushed his finger inside, a gasp escaped his lips.

"There you go." Tony smirked, smacking his thigh in encouragement.

"You like watching me pleasure myself?" Peter looked at Tony, his usual confidence starting to show it's way through. 

"You bet..." Tony moved to kiss Peter's red lips. "You look good on my desk.."

"Really? Cause last time I was on it you pushed me off." Peter clicked his tongue playfully.

"You go my coffee wrong, you deserved it."

Peter laughed softly as he rested his forehead against Tony's. He added a second finger slowly into himself, moving them in a slow motion in and out.

Tony smirked adding one of his lubed fingers into Peter, watching the other arch his back and moan his name softly.

Lolololololol

"Wait let me fix your hair." Peter laughed, "You look absolutely crazy." He smoothed the other's hair down and smiled happily.

"How was your first flight into sex land?" Tony smiled, buttoning up Peter's shirt, "I'm a helluva pilot huh?"

"You're so silly." Peter hummed, "I loved it." He kissed Tony.

"Gross no more kissing. I got what I wanted out of you so you can leave now." Tony said in a playfully serious manner.

Peter scrunched up his nose, grabbing his shoes. "Fine, I was just showing an old man pity any way because I know you never get laid anymore." He sassed as he headed out the door.

Tony scoffed, "Oh whatever, I get laid more than you'd ever know."

"Hmmm, we'll tell those other's to get out of your bed cause that spot is occupied from now on. Do you know who it is occupied by?" Peter smirked.

"You?" 

"No, your everlasting loneliness." Peter smiled at Tony's pout.

Tony walked over to Peter. "Well fine then, I won't meet you at the sandwich shop today at exactly twelve o'clock." 

"Fine and I won be there." Peter hummed, kissing Tony. "That's another pity kiss." He said as he walked out the door, yelping slightly when Tony smacked his ass.

Loll lolly

OMG. I wrote something...

Haha. I'm satisfied with this I think. ;)

Tony's kind of whoring around at the moment, but whatever's whatever right?  
"Yeah, whatever." Tony laughed, heading to his meeting.

(1634)


	3. Chapter 3

Monday

"What it like? Being a super hero I mean..." Peter as from his spot on the corner of tony's workshop bench. He asked the question innocently. The teen was now officially a member of the avengers, but spoke nothing of it. He felt guilty not telling Tony, though he had no real obligation to. It's not like they were together...it'd only been three days since they fucked, he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

"Awful, great...inspiring...I don't fucking know kid. I don't think about it anymore, what happens happens. " Tony mumbled, trying to concentrate on his work.

Peter, unsatisfied with that answer, groaned in response.

"Kid,what do you want? Why are you hanging out here? " he was slightly annoyed, the kid was sticking to him like glue. Maybe having sex with him was a mistake.

"I just thought that-"

Tony quickly cut him off, wiping his hand with a rag. "Look, I get that you're all awestruck and non-virginy, but don't waste your time with old guys like me. Find someone your own age. "

Peter tensed slightly, giving Tony a disapproving look. "I'm a big boy Mr. Stark. " He smirked wanting to show tony he could handle him, that he knew what he wanted.

The teen moved across the table, moving tony's project aside. "I like you Stark." He said simply.

Tony raised his brows, chuckling softly, "really?" He placed his hands on either side of the teen.

"…Are we dating? " Peter looked down, instantly regretting that question. They'd known each other for about four months, went on one date and fucked once. He shook his head, "nevermind, I know the answer..."

"Kid, don't rush things yeah?" Tony smirked, " you're cute and all but I don't know you all to well. "

"Well hurry up and figure me out. " Peter mumbled, leaning into tony a bit.

"You're kinda needy, clingy almost. " Tony stated, examining Peter closely.

"Is that bad?" Peter gave a bear confident smile and Tony smirked slightly at that.

"Yes. "

They stayed silent for a moment before Peter leaned in to kiss tony softly. "Do it again. "

"Do what again?" Tony asked, a bit confused by the request.

Peter leaned to tony's ear, tracing his lips along the outside lightly, "fuck me Tony..." there was a desperate tone behind that smooth voice that made Tony shiver with want.

This kid was going to be the death of him

-Lololololol-

Steve had been sleeping with Tony every night since the first. Not once did he mention Avengers to Tony, in fear of the billionaire getting angry. Like it or not they needed Tony, but how can you convince a stubborn man to do what's right.

He laid there naked in tony's bed, there all day while Tony worked in his lab doing God knows what. He was content though. Admittedly the blonde missed Tony. In fact he wanted to billionaire in his arms at this very moment, he supposed he could he downstairs to find tony. He nodded to himself, getting his naked body up from the bed and groaning.

Steve showered and clothed himself before heading downstairs to the labs.

-lololol-

"Were you trying to pull my hair from my scalp or what? " Tony chuckled softly at the naked teen that was before him. He was panting heavily and leaning against tony. "Jeez, kid."

"Mm…sorry..." he mumbled, closing his eyes. "Just...good. "

Tony smiled, "Stop acting like such a virgin. " he pulled away to fix his pants as he looked at Peter.

Peter hummed in displeasure, "come here. "

"No get back to work, in your department before I fire your ass." Tony said seriously.

Peter frowned, "can you at least tell me what exactly is going on between us?"

Tony raised his brows slightly before shifting, "Uh…I'll get back to you on that. "

"Don't I deserve a straight answer? " the teen was clearly a bit mad.

"Look, don't make a big deal-"

"Oh my God seriously...I lost my virginity to non committed scum of the earth and you want me to not make a big deal? " Peter shook his head, "How considerate of you. " he got up, quickly got dressed and left.

"Well fuck..." Tony sighed before getting back to work. After a long while he felt a warm body press against his back. He tensed slightly before hearing Steve's voice.

"I'm trying to work Steve. " Tony mumbled, feeling Steve press harder against him.

"Let's go get coffee. "

"Working. "

"Pizza. "

"Working. "

"Sex?"

"No."

Steve was taken aback. Tony didn't want sex? What put him in such a bad mood?

"What's wrong.?" Steve turned tony around to face him, the other didn't resist.

"We're not dating. "

"What? " Steve was genuinely confused.

"You and I, we aren't dating. "

Steve brushed off the slightl pang he felt in his chest with a forced laugh. "Duh…I know that..."

"Good. " Tony turned back around.

He wasn't actively trying to sneak around with Peter and Steve, whenever he was with one he usually forgot about the other, this was troubling.

Each had different qualities he liked and disliked.

One kissed better. One had an intoxicating scent. One made him yearn for sex more than anything he ever felt in his life. The other made him feel satisfied as long they were tangled in the sheets together.

It was a tough call, but he wasn't cheating because he wasn't necessarily dating either one.

Steve frowned as he watched Tony before he left without a another word.

(939)

What do you think? Who's better for tony and how should he handle everything?


	4. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that everyone likes Steve at this point. lol
> 
> I'm throwing more of a plot line in here now so...yeah. It in no way will distract from the little love triangle going on and i hope to do this justice.

Nine  
~

The weeks past by and were quite uneventful. Tony found himself in the lab more often than not. He had no interruptions from Steve, Peter, bad guys…Everything was okay though; he didn’t need to have constant attention from anyone. The situation between the two men he liked was increasingly hard to deal with, though the two didn’t know about each other still. Part of the billionaire knew what their reaction would be though. Steve would murder him and Peter would be angry and ignore him for the rest of his life.

Tony hadn’t been with either of them in about two weeks, but he could honestly say for some reason he was missing Peter much more than Steve. Maybe because he already went through all of this with Steve once and it ended quite violently when Steve declared their affair a big mistake. The billionaire didn’t want to go through that again, mostly because Steve was awful when he was mad. He didn’t know his strength sometimes and ended up hurting Tony without knowing it. That, Tony assumed, was not how a healthy relationship was supposed to go at all.

He sighed as he stepped into his office, finding Peter propped up on his desk.

“What?” Tony said shortly, walking around his desk and sitting down. He watched as the teen turned to face him, moving closer to being directly in front of Tony. Tony studied him for a long moment; they both stayed silent, lost in their thoughts about each other.

“Reports from the lab...” Peter sighed, slipping the folder into Tony’s hands. “We also need new equipment.” He shrugged.

“You’re so annoying.” Tony smirked slightly, watching Peter raise his brow at the older man. He tossed the folder aside and sighed, tying the lace on Peter’s shoes.

“What’re you doing?” The teen mumbled, watching Tony.

“Sorry, I know you’re a big boy and you don’t need me to help you, but sometimes big boys need help, yeah?” Peter watched as the billionaire chuckled softly, tucking in the laces before looking up at the teen. He quickly looked away with a slight huff. “..Thanks.”

“No problem, that’s what I’m here for.” Tony cooed playfully. “I’ll get right on those uh, equipment problems. Thanks for the folder kid.”

Peter just nodded, crossing his arms before thinking a bit then he finally smiled softly. 

“There’s that million dollar smile.” Tony laughed softly.

“Only a million dollars?”

“Yeah…just a million.” Tony nodded, his smile faltered a bit.

Peter nodded, “Guess I’ll have to find a way to make it a billion then yeah?” He smiled a little bigger.  
“Get outta here kid.” Tony said softly.

Peter nodded, standing up and kissing Tony’s cheek. “I’m willing to bet that I have Billion dollar kisses though.” He added quietly, almost teasingly, before going away.

Tony watched him leave then he smiled once again. “Yeah, definitely missed that kid.” He shook his head slightly before getting to work.

__lol__  
“Why won’t you talk to me?” Steve asked following after Tony through the house. “Tony!” he grabbed Tony’s shoulder, slamming him against the wall, “Tony I’m sick of this, it’s been weeks, talk to me!” he yelled, not meaning to be so forceful.

Tony flinched, trying to shove him away, “Fuck, Steve why do you think?” He managed to slip from Steve’s grasp, holding his shoulder in pain. “You’re a got damn brute.” He shouted.

“Sorry, but you just…I can’t handle you doing this to me…” He frowned, walking to Tony, who started backing up.

“Stay over there Steve,” Tony warned, “Look at what you did last time we went through this. It’s not all forgive and forget and lately I’ve been having a hard time forgetting…”

“I’m sorry…I…Sorry…” Steve said softly, “You just, make me feel confused and…” he sighed.

“Just, give this sometime yeah? Let’s see where it goes, much later…” Tony said.

This would give him enough time with Peter, who he liked much more at this point. He could figure everything out and it’d be alright.

“Tony, I can’t do that…” Steve shook his head, his fists tightening slightly in frustration.

“Just go Steve….” Tony said, disappearing into the back room.

Steve left, thinking through what he could do to make Tony like him again. The look of disgust on Tony’s face when the Captain touched him made him feel awful. He knew that last time he messed up. Something was making Tony push him away. Usually they would’ve fought and fallen back n=into bed with each other, but that wasn’t the case this time for some reason. Steve would figure this out and make Tony see that he was ready to try out this relationship thing with him.

Tony made him feel something he couldn’t describe. Why’d he have to choose Tony to like? It wasn’t okay for them to run around like this and continuously hurt one another. It was unsettling to think that seriously this time he could lose Tony. It hurt him how easily the other seemed to let him go. Steve felt like he was easily disposable. He just needed to make this right with Tony again.  
__lol__  
“Shit.”

Tony was fighting, what he was fighting he was not exactly sure.

He called himself Kang apparently and he was crazy. The guy seemed to have technology beyond anything Tony has ever seen.

Tony was slightly jealous, who had better equipment than him?

Tony flew in grabbing the guy, tackling him down to the ground. He fired a repulsor beam at Kang, but suddenly felt paralyzed, unable to move. Next thing he knew he was pushed to the ground in a big metal clunk.

“Such a pity you.” Kang smirked, standing over Tony. He tilted his head, kneeling down next to Tony. He traced the bright circular light around the rim. “Hmm? Such an advanced design for the 21st century…How did one acquire such a thing?”

Tony struggled trying to move, but he failed, only managing to grunt in frustration.

Next Tony knew Captain America came whirling through, knocking the guy over with his shield. Kang sneered, watching as the other Avengers seemed to be near by. 

A portal opened, standing freely in the air. Kang jumped through the portal before Steve could even get to him. He cursed before leaning down next to Tony who by now had passed out. He lifted the other and held him close, “Let’s get him to the hospital…”

Peter watched as Steve carried Tony. He frowned, following after them as Thor and Bruce handled everything else, calming the citizens.   
“Will he be alright?” The teen asked softly.

“Yeah…” Steve said, “You’d better not come, He hates Spider-man.” He mumbled, holding Tony a bot closer. Steve didn’t want tony to wake up and be upset.

“Oh…right.” 

“I just know him better than anyone right now, ya know? He might want to wake up to me first. I don’t want him to panic.” Steve shrugged, “Help Bruce and Thor.”

“Right…” Peter narrowed his eyes, glared the suit concealed his disapproving expressions. “Well, I hope he’s okay.” He mumbled as he walked away. The teen would visit Tony later as himself. Tony would like that for sure.


	5. and I'm wasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story, it's turning out better than I expected.

Steve sat with Tony all night, holding the other’s hand as he slept. Tony hadn’t woken up yet and to say Steve was worried was an understatement. The Captain didn’t even sleep in fear that he might miss when Tony woke up. He wanted to show the billionaire he cared, that he was there during tough times. He wouldn’t make any mistakes this time around; he’d already promised himself that, all that was left to do was promise Tony that.

“Has he woken up yet?” Steve looked up at the teen who just walked in. He was holding flowers. Steve never had seen this boy in his life, how could he possibly have known Tony.

“Um…No..Who’re you?” Steve raised a brow at the other as he set the vase full of red and yellow flowers down on the bedside table.

“I’m Peter. Tony hired me a while ago…” Peter shrugged, frowning slightly at the soldier holding Tony’s hand. “Um…Well, I guess I should go then…”

“Oh, hey uh…can you sit here with him while I go use the bathroom.” Steve reluctantly let go of Tony’s hand. “I don’t want him to be alone.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait here.” Peter nodded, relieved as the Captain walked past him. He went and sat next to Tony, taking the hand Steve previously once held. The teen ran his fingertips over the palm of Tony’s hands before tracing his knuckles, feeling the wear and tear the billionaire had put on his body from working so much. He admired Tony for working so hard though and his rough hands felt so smooth whenever he touched Peter.

The teen felt Tony stir slightly. He looked up to see Tony opening his eyes. “The hell happened?” tony mumbled, looking around the dimly lit room before setting his eyes in Peter. He looked down at his hand that the teen held and chuckled softly, as best he could. “You were here all night?”

Peter let go of Tony’s hand and stood to sit on the billionaire’s bed. It was at that moment that Steve walked in and his disappointment set in. Tony was supposed to wake up to him.

“No, Captain America was here all night. He didn’t even take his suit off.” Peter smiled lightly. “He must be a good friend.”

“Yeah…Something like that.” Tony smiled slightly.

Steve knocked on the door frame before walking in. “Hey.” He put his hands in his pockets, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling like you need to go home and shower and take a nice long nap. You look awful.” Tony smirked, “Go ahead, the kid will take it from here.”

Steve just nodded, heading back for the door. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, for staying up with me all night…I appreciate it.” Tony smiled. Steve just glanced over his shoulder and smiled back before he left.  
__lol__

“Holy shit you’re strong.” Tony chuckled as Peter helped him into his house.

“Yeah, I am aren’t I?” Peter smiled, setting Tony down on the couch. He sat with Tony and hummed softly, so who was that guy that kicked your ass?”

Tony shrugged, collapsing against Peter, “I dunno, some asshole.” He grumbled, burying his face in Peter’s lap, causing the other to blush slightly. Tony nipped at Peter’s inner thigh through his jeans. “Not even sure what happened really.” 

Peter shifted slightly, spreading his legs for Tony. “Oh…” He hesitantly rested his hand on the back of Tony’s head, tangling his fingers into his hair. 

Tony unzipped Peter’s pants clumsily; he felt exhausted but decided to continue. “Mmm.” He hummed, trailing his tongue along the outside of Peter’s boxers. He found the head of the teen’s member, sucking softly as he felt Peter arch slightly into his advances.

“Are you sure this is the time for this?” He asked, his face red as he moaned softly. Tony continued and Peter leaned his head back against the couch until he felt Tony slowly slow down then completely stop all together. Peter looked down and saw that Tony had fallen asleep. He laughed softly and let Tony sleep there, the teen too fell asleep and they stayed like that until morning.  
__lol__

“So who is Kang?” The avengers sat around the table, planning their course of action if anything were to happen again. “He is very tech savvy, I can tell you that. He singled handedly took out Stark.” Steve said, “He needs to be gotten rid off.”

The masked Peter listened to the captain speak. He was seemingly very concerned about Tony’s well-being, which was good Peter supposed. 

“We need Tony to work with us. It can’t be me who gets him back.” Steve said quietly and none of the other Avengers said anything until Spider-man spoke up.

“Let me do it…Unless he hates Spider-man to much.” Peter looked at Captain America, crossing his arms, “Would that be a problem?”

Steve narrowed his eyes slightly at him before shaking his head, “Not at all…”

He turned to head out. The rest looked at each other and shrugged, ready to leave.

“Hey…Why don’t you let us know who you are?” Clint asked Peter, “You’re always in your full get up.”

Peter shrugged, “You don’t want to know who I am,” He smirked before heading out .The teen had to go talk to Tony, this time as Spider-man.

__lol__


	6. You can taste it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

Tony was around the lab working again. He hadn’t really been doing anything, just messing with a few things here and there. His focus stayed on Peter, He really liked Peter, a little too much if he said so himself. Why did he give the teen a job. Tony regretted it, at least he wanted to. He couldn’t though. It’d be so much better If he could tell the kid to fuck off.

Tony turned, dropping his little device he was working on when a figure appeared in front of him. “Shit.” It was smashed into pieces. He looked closely seeing that it was Spider-man in his home. “Jesus Christ! JARVIS, how’d this squirter get in?” he yelled.

“Sorry Sir, I was told it was official Avenger business. It’s for your own sake.” JARVIS informed him.

“what was this supposed to be?” Spider-man was picking up the pieces of the device.

Tony quickly snatched it from him, “It’s a rubix cube that calls you vulgar names and gives sarcastic remarks when you make a wrong move if you must know.” He rolled his eyes as Spider-man stared at him, “I have a lot of free time okay…”

“I can tell,” Peter chuckled behind the mask as he set Tony’s cube of the table.

“That was going to make me a richer man kid. It’d let the dumb kids know just how dumb they truly are.” Tony hummed.

“That’s awful,”

“It’s genius”

“Awful.”

“Genius.”

“Awful.” Spider-man crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Get the fuck outta my house you squirter.” Tony huffed, as he passed the masked man, who in turn grabbed him, pulling him close.

“Going so soon Mr. Stark?” Spider-man teased, pushing Tony to sit on his own work table. He placed his hands on either side to keep the billionaire in place. “Now…I’m here to talk about Kang.” He hummed, “He’s dangerous, and has tech that surpasses ours by a land slide. We need you to help us.”

“First of all, you and all those other knuckle draggers can kiss my ass.”Tony didn’t notice the way the hero moved between his legs, far too busy trying to tell him off. “Second, I’ll be damned if I work with a squirter like you; you disgust me.” Tony said, “And fucking third-“ Tony stopped talking as he felt the man running his hands up his legs.

“What’s third?”Peter asked, his hands getting higher. 

“Third I uh…hmm…” Tony watching the masked man’s hands, “Are you trying to hit on me?”

“Something like that.” He hummed.

“…I’m not too sure I appreciate your advances.” Tony mumbled, gasping as the other ran his fingertips between his legs

“Sounds like you do.” Peter said. This suit always gave him so much confidence. He never would have done this to Tony if he was just Peter.

“Fuck you Squirter.” Tony leaned into the touch involuntarily.

“Hmm, I don’t squirt, but trust me; I can do a few other things.” He purred into Tony’s ear, causing the billionaire to shiver.

Peter was forgetting why he even came here in the first place, his mind was just set on Tony.

He went and grabbed something to blindfold Tony, much to the Billionaire’s disapproval.

“Don’t take that off.” He said as he took his mask off.

“Look, Squirter, I’m glad you like me and all but I’m not-“

“Don’t talk.” Peter interrupted him, grabbing his chin and pulling his head to the side to whisper in his ear, “Got that?”

Tony was surprisingly obedient. Peter was enjoying this very much.

He pulled off Tony’s shirt before grabbing a cord and tying up Tony’s hands behind his back. Peter grabbed the billionaire, bending him over the table. “Ow, you hit my ribs you asshole.” He pouted, but Peter only chuckled, “good,” He hummed.

Peter pressed himself against Tony, firmly pulling the billionaire up against him. The other’s ass grinding against his hips and he grunted softly. 

“Ah,” Tony gasped, pushing back against the man. Never in a million years would he have thought that Spider-man would have turned him on so much like this. At this point though he couldn’t care less. The way the other was grinding and pushing against him made him make noises that he usually only made when Steve took him. 

Peter proceeded to take off Tony’s pants and his boxers, tossing them aside. Increased the amount of friction between his clothed cock and Tony’s bare ass, feeling himself get harder by the second. “Fuck Squirter, if you’re going to do it then just do it already.” Tony whined, which surprise humself as well as Peter.

“Okay.” Peter smirked. Getting himself adjusted. He pressed his member against Tony leaning over to press directly against him. His lips pressed against Tony’s shoulder before biting it softly as he slowly pushed in.

\--lol—  
Tony woke the next morning with hickeys all down his neck and shoulder. He groaned, feeling them over.

“Fucking Squirter.” He mumbled to himself as he got out of bed. On the nightstand was a sloppily scribbled letter that read:

‘We have a meeting this morning-Love your friendly neighbor Squirter’

Tony tossed the letter aside. There was no way in hell he was going to that meeting. Even if Kang himself said to go he wouldn’t.

Absolutely positively no way…

\--lol—  
All the Avengers had puzzled looks on their faces as Tony walked in, except Spider-man of course.

Steve couldn’t help but feel jealous because he knew he would have never In a million years been able to get Tony to come back, so how did Spider-man? He looked at the Spider-man then in the direction Spider-man was staring. It was then that he realized that Tony and the other were staring at each other. A thick, almost visible amount of jealously rose from within the other; he couldn’t help it. Tony meant something to him and some guy he didn’t know got him back and he couldn’t.

Tony cleared his throat, “Yes I’m back and the team just got 110% hotter, you’re welcome.” He walked over to Spider-man, dumping the man out of the seat. “This is my spot, find you own.” The masked man looked up at Tony, grumbling under his breath before deciding just to stand.

“Now it took me an hour to figure out what the hell this Kang guy was all about.” Tony said, taking control of the meeting. “He’s from the future, He has cool shit because he’s from the future, therefore, I should not be jealous because he has an advantage.” He cooed happily, “I’m going to work my ass off, because honestly, I’m not that far behind. I just can’t travel through fucking time and that paralysis trick was cheap, I just want to throw that out there.”

Steve smiled. Tony was back to his usual self and his usual antics; it was charming in a way. However Spider-man got him back, he was really glad at whatever he did; despite the jealousy he still felt.  
\--lol—  
Tony called a break because he needed a coffee and that left everyone else there waiting for him to get back.

“how’d you do it kid?” Clint smirked, “Honestly.”

“Yeah, I mean He is back and better than ever.” Bruce added

“Perhaps the man of spiders has magic in his webs.” Thor chuckled, “that’s the only possible way I believe Tony is here.”

“I can’t tell you, but I can tell you that he doesn’t hate spider-man anymore.” He chuckled.

Steve narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neglecting my essay for psychology to write lmfao.  
> I hope you love this chapter.


	7. You Can Taste It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo!!!
> 
> This is long overdue, but i’m back!!! And to make up for it here’s a chapter full of smutty smut…. Maybe
> 
> Some spider-man and Tony loving seemed appropriate with the upcoming movie and what not.
> 
> I'll try to update it when I update my other story

___________________________________

Here Tony was in the janitor closet making out with spider-man. The masked man pushed Tony up against the wall, careful not to knock over any of the many shelves. 

“Why do you get to fuck me.” Tony grumbled.

“‘Cause I can.” Peter pulled off Tony’s belt with an uncanny quickness. “You’re much cuter when you’re submissive.” Peter placed his unmasked lips to Tony’s neck, kissing his neck and nipping at it.

“Fuck you.”

“I think it’s me who’ll be fucking you.” 

His voice was husky against Tony’s lips, causing him to shiver, “Can I at least see you face you ass.” He said, reaching his hand out the grabbed the mask.

Peter quickly webbed Tony’s hands, keeping them above his head, “No.”

Tony whined softly as Spider-man pulled down his pants and underwear, grabbing his cock. He stroked it slowly, causing Tony to complain, but Peter didn’t go any faster. He knew Tony could feel his cock pressed against his inner thigh. Peter ground his hips slowly, listening to Tony’s uncharacteristic whimpers in pleasure. 

“You like that?” Spider-Man rasped softly.

“Mmm, Obviously.” Tony groaned, “Just fuck me please.”

“As you wish,” Peter shifted down his pants, rubbing it against Tony. He smirked slightly as Tony, “You know what, I’m going to make you cum just like this. Me rubbing my cock slowly against you.”

“It’s good…” Tony mumbled. He can’t believe he was doing this, moaning like this. He didn’t even do this with Steve let alone peter.

Wait...he was in a love triangle! No, wait a love square? No No, a fuck square sounds better because he didn’t love these fuckers. He’d never been in a fuck square before. He could scratch that off of his list of accomplishments that he didn’t know he had.

“Are you paying attention?” Spider-man grabbed his neck, keeping his grip slightly loose. For some reason this turned him on even more.

Maybe he should fuck sexy masked men more often. Well possibly sexy; he still hasn’t seen this guys face. But at least his cock was pretty.

Peter stroked Tony’s cock along with his at the same time, creating a massive amount a friction. Tony literally felt like he was about to explode.

“Fuck...So close.” With a few more strokes Tony came hard, his hot cum slid down their cocks slowly. Peter moaned and kept stroking coming soon after. “That was nice.”

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled, “Now let’s get back kid.” He panted softly before fixing his pants, “They’re probably missing us.”

Spider-man pulled him back, kissing his lips softly.

“What was that for?” Tony mumbled against Spider-Man’s lips.

“Just a reminder of what we did here. So I’ll know you’ll keep coming back.” He rasped with a smirk as he felt Tony shiver lightly.

“Goddamnit,” Tony said as he watched the other leave, “I’m supposed to be the playboy.”


End file.
